Siuan Sanche
Siuan Sanche ist eine Aes Sedai der Blauen Ajah. Sie wurde 988 NÄ zum Amyrlin-Sitz erhoben und 998 NÄ bei einem Putsch von Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan abgesetzt und gedämpft. Später wurde sie von Nynaeve al'Meara wieder geheilt und wählte erneut die Blaue Ajah. Beschreibung Sie hat ein ansehnliches Gesicht, helle Haut und helle blaue Augen. Sie ist fast eine Handbreit größer als Moiraine und kam gleichzeitig mit ihr in die Burg, vermutlich 972 NÄ. Sie verbrachte drei Jahre als Novizin und ist 978 NÄ seit drei Jahren eine Aufgenommene und wird einige Tage nach Gitara Morosos Weissagung über die Wiedergeburt des Drachen zur Aes Sedai erhoben. Dabei wählt sie die Blaue Ajah. Während ihrer Zeit als Novizin haben die Aes Sedai hart mit ihr daran gearbeitet, ihre beinahe vulgäre Sprache zu verbessern, was sie aber nicht immer beibehält. Sie konnte weder lesen noch schreiben, als sie nach Tar Valon kam. Siuan ist sehr selbstbewusst und energisch, außerdem ist sie äußerst sparsam, regelrecht geizig. Sie hat ein hitziges Temperament, das sie jedoch sehr gut kontrollieren kann. Sie verabscheut Pferde und reitet nur, wenn es sich nicht vermeiden lässt. Während ihrer Zeit als Novizin und Aufgenommene spielt sie anderen gern Streiche. Sie bricht nie die Regeln, jedenfalls nicht die Hauptregeln, biegt sich andere aber gern zurecht. Sie kann sehr gut Rätsel lösen, erkennt Muster, wo keiner sie sieht und lernt sehr schnell, was die Aufmerksamkeit von Cetalia Delarme, der Leiterin der Augen-und-Ohren der Blauen Ajah. Nach einigen Jahren übernimmt sie nach dem Tod von Cetalia deren Position. Siuan wurde mit dem Funken geboren. Als ihre Schwester entdeckte, dass sie die Macht lenken kann, wurde sie noch am gleichen Tag auf ein Schiff nach Tar Valon verfrachtet, da das Machtlenken in Tear verboten ist und solche Frauen dort nicht gern gesehen werden. Während ihrer Ausbildung freundet sie sich sehr eng mit Moiraine Damodred an; in der Burg nennt man solche Beziehungen gern Kopfkissen-Freundinnen. Beide spüren immer ein Kribbeln, wenn die andere die Macht lenkt - etwas, was normalerweise irgendwann vergeht, bei den beiden allerdings bestehen blieb. Eine Macht Siuan hat das Talent Ta'veren sehen. Vor ihrer Dämpfung war ihre Stärke bei 13(1) The Wheel of Time Companion und Verin Mathwin sagte über sie, sie wäre eine der Frauen, die vermutlich in der Lage sind, den weiblichen Choedan Kal zu benutzen. Auf der Spur (Kapitel) Nach ihrer Dämpfung und der anschließenden Heilung lag ihre Stärke nur noch bei 35(23). Familie Siuan stammt aus Tear und ist die Tochter eines Fischers. Herbeizitiert (Kapitel) Ihre Mutter starb, als sie noch klein war. Ihr Vater verließ danach das Haus. Sie hat eine Schwester. Ein Wunsch geht in Erfüllung (Kapitel) Siuan hat acht Onkel. Sechs von ihnen sind gute Männer, einer von ihnen starb sogar dabei, als er jemandem helfen wollte. Die anderen beiden beschreibt sie als Räuber und Saufbolde, die sicher einmal aufgehängt werden, weil sie jemanden töten. Sprichworte Aufgrund ihrer Herkunft aus Tear benutzt Siuan viele Sprichworte mit Seemännischem Hintergrund. * Du bohrst ein Loch in ein Boot und machst dir Sorgen darüber, dass es regnet. Der Ruf des Blutes (Kapitel) * Du sorgst dich wegen eines Hais im Meer der Stürme, während uns hier die Hechte das Netz in Stücke reißen. Beim Amyrlin-Sitz (Kapitel) * Der Reeder packt nicht mit den Matrosen zusammen an, selbst wenn er das Schiff auf eine Schlammbank gesetzt hat. Versiegelt (Kapitel Bd. 5) * Ein Anker wird nicht geschändet, weil er benützt wird, um ein Bott festzuhalten. * Eine lose Zunge, und ihr zappelt selbst im Netz anstatt des Fisches. Das Feuer wird entfacht (Kapitel) * Hört nicht mit Rudern auf, bevor die Küste erreicht ist. * Sobald man sich entscheidet, einen Fisch auszunehmen, hat es keinen Sinn mehr, darauf zu warten, dass er verdirbt. Der Ring fordert seinen Preis (Kapitel) * Vorsicht bringt das Boot sicher zum Hafen. Zum Neunergespann (Kapitel) * Wenn das Boot sinkt, verstopft man das Leck mit allem, was man zur Hand hat. * Wenn im Wasser Fischköpfe und Blut schwimmen, braucht man nicht erst den Hecht sehen, um zu wissen, dass er da ist. Bestrafung (Kapitel) * Wenn man kein Ruder hat, dann muss eben eine Planke genügen, um das Boot ans Ufer zu paddeln. Handlung Vorgeschichte Siuan wurde als eine von zwei Töchtern in einem armen Fischerhaushalt in Tear geboren. Ihre Mutter starb früh und Siuan musste von Kindesbeinen an bei der Arbeit ihres Vaters helfen, der in dem als Finger des Drachen bekannten Flussdelta ein Fischerboot hatte. Zu dieser Zeit lernte sie, hart zu sein und sich selbst zu verteidigen, zum Beispiel als sie als fünfzehnjährige von vier betrunkenen Männern in eine Gasse gezerrt wurde und sich nur mit einem Fischmesser bewaffnet wehren musste. Als ihre Schwester bemerkte, dass Siuan die Macht lenken kann, war sie sechzehn Jahre alt. Wie in Tear üblich wurde sie schnellstmöglich auf ein Schiff verfrachtet und zur Weißen Burg geschickt. In der Weißen Burg lernte Siuan Moiraine Damodred kennen, die etwa gleichzeitig mit ihr dort ankam. Beide Frauen schlossen schnell eine enge Freundschaft. Beider Liebe zu Streichen verschaffte ihnen schnell einige Besuche im Arbeitszimmer der damaligen Herrin der Novizinnen Merean Redhill. Mit etwa gleich großem Potential ausgestattet legten Moiraine und Siuan nach drei Jahren als Novizin am gleichen Tag ihre Prüfung zur Aufgenommenen ab. Der neue Frühling Gegen Ende des Aiel-Krieges sind Siuan und Moiraine Damodred anwesend, als die damalige Behüterin der Chronik Gitara Moroso ihre Weissagung über die Wiedergeburt des Drachen macht. Die Amyrlin Tamra Ospenya befielt beiden, Stillschweigen darüber zu bewahren und verkündet am nächsten Tag den Tod von Gitara und die Verteilung eines Geburtsgeldes an alle Frauen, die während der Kämpfe um Tar Valon ein Kind geboren haben. Moiraine und Siuan wird klar, dass sie damit mögliche Kandidaten für den Wiedergeborenen Drachen finden will. Neun Tage nach Gitaras Weissagung werden Moiraine und Siuan zur Prüfung zur Stola gerufen. Beide bestehen und wählen die Blaue Ajah. Bei ihnen wird Siuan sehr schnell von Cetalia Delarme in Beschlag genommen, der Anführerin der Augen-und-Ohren der Blauen Ajah. Trotz anfänglichen Widerstandes beginnt Siuan sich mehr und mehr für die Arbeit mit Cetalia zu interessieren. Nach Moiraines Abreise aus der Weißen Burg kommt es zu Todesfällen: alle von Tamra Ospenyas Sucherinnen sterben und ihre Todesumstände lassen auf die Schwarze Ajah schließen. Siuan reist Moiraine sofort nach, um sie zu informieren. In Chachin versuchen sie an Rahien Demain heranzukommen, den nächsten Kandidaten für den Wiedergeborenen Drachen. Die Schwarze Ajah Merean Redhill befindet sich ebenfalls dort und tötet im Aesdaishar Palast Brys, Diryk Noramaga und Iselle Arrel, während Rahien sich als falsche Fährte herausstellt. Siuan kommt darauf, dass die Schwarze Ajah zwar von Tamra Ospenya erfuhr, dass der Drache wiedergeboren wurde, doch keine Ahnung hat, wann das geschah. Somit töten sie Männer und Jungen, die viel Glück haben, was Moiraine und Siuan mehr Zeit verschafft. Sie beschließen, dass Moiraine allein weitersucht, während Siuan in der Weißen Burg weiter mit Cetalia Delarme und den Augen-und-Ohren arbeitet, um von dort aus an Informationen zu gelangen. Amyrlin 988 NÄ wird Siuan zur Amyrlin ernannt, nachdem ihre Vorgängerin Marith Jaen plötzlich und unerwartet gestorben ist. Sie wählt Leane Sharif zu ihrer Behüterin der Chronik und behält die Verbindung zu ihren Augen-und-Ohren. 996 NÄ identifizierte die Weiße Burg den murandianischen Adligen Dulain als denjenigen, der eines Tages das zerstrittene Murandy mit Hilfe der Weißen Burg vereinen könnte. Um zu verhindern, dass Dulain von andoranischen Soldaten zufällig getötet wurde, demütigt Siuan Sanche Gareth Bryne, indem sie ihn zwingt, vor allen Anwesenden einen Eid zu schwören, dass er seine Soldaten von der Grenze abziehen würde, ohne ihm jedoch ihre Gründe zu erklären. In der Falle (Kapitel) Die Jagd beginnt Im Frühjahr 998 NÄ erhält sie Nachricht von Moiraine Damodred, dass der Wiedergeborene Drache gefunden wurde und die Verlorenen frei sind, und macht sich sofort, in Begleitung von dreizehn weiteren Aes Sedai, auf den Weg nach Fal Dara, um sich dort mit ihr zu treffen. Der Empfang (Kapitel) Da immer noch vielen Aes Sedai bekannt sein dürfte, dass sie und Moiraine früher sehr gute Freundinnen waren, müssen beide äußerst vorsichtig sein, auch wenn sie ihre Freundschaft in den vergangenen Jahrzehnten verschleiert haben. Bei ihrer Ankunft in Fal Dara sieht Siuan, die das Talent besitzt, Ta'veren zu sehen, Rand al'Thor und das Licht um ihn ist so stark, dass er wie die Sonne strahlte und sie so viel Angst hatte, dass sie kaum sprechen konnte. Der Schatten in Schienar (Kapitel) Sie berät sich mit Moiraine Damodred. Beide sind alte Jugendfreundinnen, die nicht nur die Suche nach dem Wiedergeborenen Drachen vereint hat. Doch Siuan sitzt unsicher auf ihrem Amyrlin-Thron. Ihre Reise nach Fal Dara wurde beinahe verhindert, als die Sitzenden harte Forderungen stellten, die sogar beinhalteten, dass die Amyrlin Tar Valon nicht verlässt, und nur mit Mühe ist es ihr gelungen, diesen Besuch durchzusetzen. Und die Tatsache, dass der Wiedergeborene Drache gefunden wurde, macht ihre Aufgabe nicht leichter, sondern schwerer. Nach einem Angriff von Trollocs auf Fal Dara müssen die Aes Sedai feststellen, dass das Horn von Valere gestohlen wurde. Außerdem hat ein Unbekannter Worte in der Trolloc-Sprache an die Wände des Kerkers geschmiert, aus dem der Schattenfreund Padan Fain befreit wurde. Düstere Vorzeichen (Kapitel) Es stellt sich heraus, dass es sich um Prophezeiungen des Schattens handelt. Nachdem die Braune Ajah Verin Mathwin Siuan und Moiraine Damodred die Übersetzung und die Bedeutung der Worte mitgeteilt hat, müssen die Amyrlin und ihre Freundin feststellen, dass Verin bereits Vermutungen angestellt hat und darauf gekommen ist, dass die beiden Frauen den Wiedergeborenen Drachen gefunden haben. Genauso beängstigend ist, dass die Prophezeiung behauptet, dass die Verlorene Lanfear befreit wurde, von der die Aes Sedai wissen, dass sie immer schon den Drachen für sich gewinnen wollte. Schließlich wird Rand der Amyrlin vorgeführt, und Siuan erwartet ihn gemeinsam mit Verin und Moiraine. Alle drei versuchen den jungen Mann zu überzeugen, dass er der wahre Wiedergeborene Drache ist, doch er will ihnen nicht glauben. Erst, nachdem er gegangen ist, lassen sie sich ihre Nervosität anmerken und stimmen überein, dass er gedämpft werden sollte, wenn er seine Aufgabe erfüllt hat. Der Wiedergeborene Drache (Kapitel) Bei ihrer Abreise, von der Agelmar Jagad die Amyrlin und ihre Begleiterinnen abzuhalten versucht, gibt es einen Anschlag auf Siuans Leben - oder das von Rand, und beide teilen einen kurzen Blick, ehe das ausbrechende Chaos alle zum Aufbruch zwingt. Abschied (Kapitel Bd. 3) Auf dem Weg nach Tar Valon verbringt Siuan einige Stunden damit, Egwene und Nynaeve zu unterrichten. Zur Weißen Burg (Kapitel) Die Rückkehr des Drachen Siuan ist äußerst besorgt und nervös, als die Neuigkeiten über den Wiedergeborenen Drachen aus Falme eintreffen und lässt sich sofort von Verin Mathwin über die Ereignisse dort berichten, als diese mit Egwene al'Vere, Nynaeve al'Meara und Elayne Trakand in die Weiße Burg zurückkehrt. Beide Frauen wissen, in welcher gefährlichen Situation sie sich nun befinden, sollte irgend jemand von ihren Plänen erfahren. Siuan lässt die geflohenen Mädchen zu sich bringen und berichtet ihnen, dass sich herausgestellt hat, dass Liandrin Guirale und zwölf weitere Schwestern Schwarze Ajah sind, die bei ihrer Flucht mehrere Aes Sedai und Behüter töteten. Sie sagt ihnen eindringlich, dass ihre Verbindung zu Liandrin nicht bekannt werden darf. Weiterhin stellt sie ihnen eine harte Bestrafung in Aussicht, aber auch die Erhebung von Egwene und Elayne zu Aufgenommenen aufgrund der Dinge, die sie inzwischen gelernt haben. Allein mit Egwene und Nynaeve beauftragt sie diese schließlich mit der Jagd nach der Schwarzen Ajah, da sie glaubt, sonst niemandem trauen zu können. Dornenstiche (Kapitel) Nach der Heilung von Mat Cauthon von seiner Verbindung zum Dolch aus Shadar Logoth besucht Siuan ihn an seinem Krankenlager. Allein mit ihm warnt sie ihn, dass er nun noch mehr in Gefahr ist, da er das Horn von Valere geblasen hat und nun daran gebunden ist. Sie macht ihm auch klar, dass er die Weiße Burg in der nächsten Zeit nicht verlassen sollte, da er noch immer zu schwach ist. Besuche (Kapitel) Schließlich lässt Siuan Egwene und Elayne zur Prüfung zur Aufgenommenen rufen. Beide bestehen sie. Nach wenigen Tagen haben die drei Frauen bereits Informationen über die geflohene Schwarze Ajah, und alles weist auf Tear hin. Obwohl es offensichtlich eine Falle ist, ist Siuan einverstanden, sie ziehen zu lassen und will ihre Abwesenheit mit dem Aufenthalt auf einem Bauernhof erklären. Aufbruchstimmung (Kapitel) Der Schatten erhebt sich Mehrere Wochen nach den Ereignissen in Falme erscheint Min Farshaw in der Weißen Burg, um der Amyrlin Bericht zu erstatten. Siuan ist verärgert, als sie davon hört, dass Rand sich auf dem Weg nach Tear befindet und macht Moiraine dafür verantwortlich. Min berichtet ihr eindringlich von verschiedenen Visionen, die Blut und Tod für Aes Sedai und Behüter in der Weißen Burg vorhersagen, doch Siuan nimmt dies nicht ernst. Sie besteht darauf, dass Min als Elmindreda in der Weißen Burg bleiben, eine Rolle spielen und dabei die Aes Sedai ausspionieren soll, um Schwarze Ajah zu finden. Schattensaat (Kapitel) : Siuan Sanche stand wohl so würdevoll wie eine Königin vor ihr, doch einen Augenblick lang lag sie gleichzeitig nackt auf dem Fußboden. ... Die Vision war so eindringlich gewesen wie selten eine. '' Nach mehreren Wochen erscheint endlich eine Nachricht von Moiraine, dass Rand den Stein von Tear eingenommen hat und Siuan ist erleichtert, dass er sich damit wirklich als Wiedergeborener Drache zeigt. Sie will jetzt der Halle der Burg offen verkünden, dass sie vor hat, ihn zu unterstützen und hofft, dass niemand vermutet, wie lange sie schon daran arbeitet, ihn zu unterstützen. Irrtümer (Kapitel) In den nächsten Wochen wird öffentlich bekannt, dass Rand den Stein von Tear eingenommen und sich zum Wiedergeborenen Drachen erklärt hat. Zu Siuans Erleichterung stimmt der Halle der Burg zu, ihn zu kontrollieren und ihre Pläne geheim zu halten. Dennoch ist sie nervös, da sie bislang nichts weiter von Moiraine gehört hat. Zu ihrem Entsetzten muss sie allerdings feststellen, dass dennoch bekannt geworden ist, dass sie auf irgend eine Weise mit Rands Aufstieg in Verbindung steht, als mehrere Aes Sedai unter Führung von Elaida ihre Absetzung als Amyrlin verkünden und sie und ihre Behüterin der Chronik Leane gefangen nehmen. Dabei wird auch ihr Behüter Alric getötet. Eine Vorhersage geht in Erfüllung (Kapitel) Ihre Dämpfung und die Befragung unter der Folter erfolgen beinahe sofort, wobei es Siuan gelingt, einige wenige Informationen für sich zu behalten. Während dessen lässt Elaida ihren Ruf vollends schädigen, um auch noch die letzten Reste des Widerstandes niederzuschlagen, indem sie Siuan verschiedene Verbrachen anlastet, wie die Befreiung der Falschen Drachen Mazrim Taim und Logain Ablar. Gemeinsam mit Leane und Min Farshaw kann die abgesetzte Amyrlin schließlich aus der Weißen Burg fliehen, wobei sie auch Logain mitnehmen, der sich von der Aussicht auf Rache an den Aes Sedai verlocken lässt. Schon während ihrem Aufbruch plant Siuan, sich an Elaida zu rächen und kann Leane überzeugen, dass dies ihr neuer Lebensinhalt werden sollte - wie alle Frauen, die einer Dämpfung unterzogen wurden, wissen beide, dass sie ohne ein Ziel vermutlich schnell den Lebensmut verlieren und sterben werden. Trotz Mins Protesten sind sie überzeugt, die geflohenen Schwestern um sich sammeln und sie anführen zu können. Die Feuer des Himmels Die Suche nach den geflohenen Aes Sedai bringt Siuan, Leane, Logain und Min bis nach Andor, wo sie in Korequellen durch einen unglücklichen Zufall gefangen genommen werden, nur Logain kann fliehen. Gareth Bryne ist der Lord der Ortschaft und Siuan befürchtet zunächst, er könnte sie wiedererkennen, macht sich jedoch zu Unrecht Sorgen. Um so schnell wie möglich fliehen zu können, schwören die drei Frauen den stärksten Eid, um mehr Freiheit zu haben. Logain befreit sie auf dem Weg zu Brynes Herrenhaus und sie reisen weiter, wobei Siuan behauptet, sie würde nicht eidbrüchig werden sondern ihre Pflicht einfach später erfüllen wollen. Nachdem sie keinerlei Hinweise auf den Aufenthaltsort der geflohenen Aes Sedai bekommen, sucht Siuan in Lugard Duranda Tharne auf, an die sie sich noch aus ihrer Zeit als Leiterin des Netzes der Augen-und-Ohren der Blauen Ajah erinnert. Von ihr erhält sie den Hinweis ''Sallie Daera, der auf Salidar hindeutet, den Geburtsort von Deane Aryman. Sie erreichen schließlich Saldiar, doch anstatt dort freundlich empfangen zu werden, zweifelt man zunächst Siuans und Leanes Identität an, dann erklären die Aes Sedai, sie wünschten, die Frauen wären niemals zurückgekehrt. Mit offenen Armen? (Kapitel) Trotz ihrer zuversichtlichen Haltung während der ganzen Reise hat Siuan bereits einen Plan, falls man sie nicht so offen willkommen heißen würde, wie sie es die ganze Zeit vorgegeben hat. Als die Umstände ihr recht geben, beginnen sie und Leane, die Gruppe, die die Führung in Salidar übernommen hat - die Salidar Sechs - unterschwellig zu beeinflussen. Sie kann erreichen, dass man ihr die Aufgabe überlässt, sich um das Agentinnennetz der Augen-und-Ohren der Blauen Ajah zu kümmern, und die Wahl einer neuen Halle der Burg und einer neuen Amyrlin anregen, indem sie behauptet, die Rote Ajah hätte Logain absichtlich zu einem Falschen Drachen gemacht. Zurückhaltung kann man üben (Kapitel) Nach der Ankunft von Gareth Bryne in Salidar können die Salidar Sechs ihn dazu bringen, von sich aus vorzuschlagen, ihr Heerführer zu werden. Er fordert verschiedene Dinge von ihnen, ohne die er sie nicht unterstützen will, unter anderem auch, dass Siuan Sanche, deren Identität er jetzt erst erfährt, ihren Eid bei ihm ableistet. Nachdem dies gewährt wurde, befragt er sie über ihren gemeinsamen Zusammenstoß Jahre zuvor, da er nie erfahren hat, warum sie ihn damals so demütigte. Verärgert beginnt sie ihre Arbeit für Bryne, wälzt aber einen guten Teil davon auf Min ab. Diese warnt sie eindringlich, dass sie eine Vision hatte: Siuan und Bryne würden beide sterben, wenn sie nicht immer zusammen bleiben. In der Falle (Kapitel) In den nächsten Wochen beginnen Siuan und Leane, nach außen hin gegenseitige Feindschaft zu zeigen, um die Salidar Sechs besser manipulieren zu können. Lehren und lernen (Kapitel) Weitere Bilder Siuan.jpg siuan sanche5.jpg Siuan gareth by reddera.jpg Kategorie:Person Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Aes Sedai (Person) Kategorie:Amyrlin Kategorie:Blaue Ajah Kategorie:Gedämpft Kategorie:Tear (Person) Kategorie:Rebellen-Aes Sedai (Person) Kategorie:Amyrlin (Blaue Ajah) Kategorie:Aes Sedai (Tear) Kategorie:Familie Sanche Kategorie:Siuan Sanche Kategorie:Dämpfung geheilt Kategorie:Aufgenommene (NS)